A Guardian's Promise
by PrennCooder
Summary: Four new guardians are going to be selected. Among them is a girl name Kendra who enjoys matchmaking, only she doesn't know who she belongs with herself. Her sister Carly winds up dating Jamie but Jamie is friends with Jack, a mysterious teenager that Kendra is charmed by. Adventure ensues. FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A Guardian's Promise**

* * *

><p><strong>This was cowritten by me and Luna WhiteWolf. Alicia and her friends are Luna WhiteWolf's OCs and all other OCs are mine, but my main ones are Kendra and Carly. The pairings are JackxKendra and JamiexCarly. Cover page was made by Jeanette9a who is a friend of mine with an account here and on DA. I may make my own cover pic for it soon. <strong>

**Anyways, I really like how this little story turned out. I'm not one of those people who starts stories and then does not finish them, so this story was finished before I even started posting it here. It'll have 6 parts, so it's not very long. Hope everyone'll stick around till the end ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The year was 2005. Three Christmases had come and gone since the legendary mythical Guardians had defeated Pitch. And in those three years, there was a warm sort of harmony among the remaining Guardians. Jack Frost watched Baby Tooth grow up into a strong, healthy fairy just like Tooth. But Jack Frost didn't age. He wished he could though.<p>

If only there was some way for him to become human again. He was wise beyond the sum of his years which was still…seventeen. He was frozen at that age of development, never to know what it felt like to be an adult. He was ready for it though. He definitely had the maturity of one. The one thing he would probably never outgrow was being slightly irresponsible. But that's just something other people would have to deal with!

As Jamie Bennet got older, he began to help the Guardians more and more as far as the holidays go. Since he knew about the Guardians and believed, he wanted to make himself as useful to them as possible. At first they were a bit nervous to let a human help out, but there was no rule against it. It was just…something new.

The Guardians decided they liked new things. Jack especially did. Any sign of change was good. And maybe it could open the door to finding out new things as well, like the key to regaining mortality. It might seem fun and freeing at first to be immortal, but Jack liked it better when he was human rather than a spirit.

"If you keep this up, perhaps one day you'll be a Guardian too." North said to Jamie, who was now a foot taller, a few inches broader, and had the presence of a very charming strapping young man. He still hadn't completely filled out his stature yet which made him look a bit awkward, but he had promise. And his smile—it was a winning one.

Year after year, Jack had watched so many children grow up into teenagers and then adults. Many of them just threw their lives away. All along, time stood still with Jack. Gosh, Jamie was already in the eighth grade! In the blink of an eye, Jamie would be shipped away to college…and Jack would lose his best friend.

Time was going by so fast and Jack was trying to make the most of it before it unraveled in his very hands. Jack felt all sad inside whenever he thought about how long he'd have Jamie his own age. One year. Only one. Better make it good.

Jack was more than eager to get Jamie to win the approval of the Man in the Moon so that he could become a Guardian too, and become immortal, but only if his first plan didn't work. Jack wouldn't wish immortality on anyone. Sad as it is, he'd just have to let them go.

One day, Jack approached North while Jamie's school was in session. North was at his workshop which was his favorite place on earth. His big station was filled with toys and surrounded by dozens of little helpers. "Good afternoon, Jack."

"Eh, what is it, North?"

"Yeah."

Jack took a cautious step forward. North was a very large man and he had an attitude to go with it. "What do you think about…making Jamie a Guardian? He can be the overseer of the New Year, or something…"

North chopped some firewood. He lunged with the axe and the clash made such a loud sound that Jack jumped back. "Only the Man in the Moon can perform that act. If he sees fit." North turned around, a questioning look in his eye. "You know that. So why are you asking me?"

Jack bit his lip.

"Go talk to him tonight."

Several hours later, Jack went outside and made a staircase out of ice that led to the roof. He lay there and stared up at the sky until the moon was clearly visible. "Hey. I don't know if you can hear me, but…oh jeez this all seems kind of silly now that I'm saying it out loud, but, I just want some friends my age. It gets lonely down here being the youngest in a group of elites. That's why I'd suggest Jamie to you. He's got a good heart even if he doesn't have a special ability like me or the others. He _wants_ to help and that's more that can be said for alot of those who grow up too early. I know I haven't done anything to deserve this favor, but please, if you give me a chance I—"

"Jack?" Tooth drifted up here. "Who are you talking to?"

If Jack had any heat in him, he would have blushed. "Tooth! Hey! I was just talking to the Man in the Moon."

"I heard you say something about loneliness. You know that myself, Sandy, North, and (sometimes) Bunnymund are your friends, right?"

"Yes, of course. I don't doubt that for a nanosecond."

Tooth sat down next to him and let her wings relax. "Then what's got you so down?"

"I want someone my own age." Jack whispered.

Tooth smiled playfully. "I think the Man in the Moon'll have a hard time finding someone who's three hundred years old and still in a condition to play."

Jack elbowed her. "You know what I mean."

"Yes. Right. Someone who's the same age as you are physically."

"Even if he doesn't get it exact, I'll still be grateful."

Meanwhile, deeper into Blackthorn County, Colorado, Kendra Clairemonte lived in a small suburban two-story townhouse along with her mother and three siblings. Kendra had grown up living a normal life. Everywhere she went, people would always be talking about all these ghost attacks or monster rampages but Kendra never ran into any of that trouble.

That didn't stop her from believing it though. Kendra seemed normal, but inwardly she was very weird in her beliefs with things. She believed in everything—ghosts, vampires, witches, spirits—while other people in Colorado turned a blind eye to things that happened. Kendra never doubted. But she didn't go out seeking either.

Carol, Kendra's mother, was an interior designer. It was getting closer to Christmas time in December. The frosty winds were billowing. Hats and scarves were all the rage. The days were so cold outside now, and Kendra didn't like it. She liked the whole caroling and cookies theme that Christmas brought along, but she hated the freezing weather.

Sometimes she wished she had one of those cozy fairytale fireplaces to sit in front of when her room got too cold, but she did not. Kendra looked forward to the day the sun would wake up and all the dull ice and snow melted away. She was not about to complain, though. She didn't want to turn into a sourpuss like her little brother Michael.

Kendra was a seventeen year old girl of average height and a slim build. She had orange hair with blond tips that went about an inch past her shoulders and she had pale grey eyes. She could best be described as a neat freak, though "matchmaker" wouldn't be too far off target either. She had never had single crush herself but she loved to pair people up and could tell in an instant if a couple was wrong for each other. For this she was teased, also when she never accepted being asked out, and so she wasn't super popular in school.

She wasn't a loser either, but more like a nice comfortable "average". She was into useful skills like reading, baking, and sewing rather than being able to dance or play sports. She has always been well-mannered and poised, and inviting to others though not super outgoing. Her biggest weakness, though, was hot chocolate and she was always wearing some kind of cute scarf, even in the summer time.

She had three siblings—two brothers and a sister. The boys she was not close to. Her little sister Carly wasn't exactly best friend material either. They didn't have much of a relationship though Kendra was trying everything she could to make one and was still, as of yet, out of luck.

One evening when the temperature outside was two degrees above freezing, the sky was clear and blue so that Kendra could see the stars on her walk home from her friend Rosalie's house. It was quite a nice evening, actually. Kendra reached her house. Mom was cooking dinner and boy, did it smell delicious!

Michael was at the laptop; no surprise there. This kid was plain as plain could be. He had standard short blond hair and he was pretty thin, but not too skinny. He didn't hit that phase where all he wanted to do was sports yet, so he was still into trucks and cars and military stuff…just like when he was growing up.

Michael was fourteen but he acted like he was ten. Kendra didn't see how he was ever going to get a girlfriend, but she had a strong feeling of which girl he belonged with. She was going to save that can of worms to open on another day and put off the subject as long as possible. Unfortunately Michael thought he was hot stuff…and couldn't be more wrong!

Carly was taking a nap on the couch with a partially-closed book resting against her limp arm. This girl was never the reader type. She didn't understand how Kendra could be such a bookworm, or even how Michael could go on staring at a computer screen for so long. Anything Carly did that was boring made her fall asleep. She needed to engage in whatever she was doing. She needed…to not be bored!

Carly had short messy blond hair that went just past her ears and she often wore baggy cargo pants and some kind of a graphic tee shirt with an odd logo on it. She often sulked around the house in the winter months, depressed because her favorite season—Halloween—was over. She was quiet for the most part but would issue a complaint here and there. But it didn't take much to tick her off, especially of Michael did something stupid to contradict her OCD.

Theodore, the oldest of the siblings—and the most responsible—was working out with his weights. Honestly, he was the only one out of them that showed any promise for a successful future career-wise. The others didn't even know what they were gonna do. Theodore was pretty strong already but he always wanted to be stronger.

He used to have orange hair but it started growing in blond at some point, maybe after he spent a little while in the sun. Now it can't make up its mind. When he spiked it upwards before going to his college classes, Carly always joked around in saying he looked like her favorite cartoon Johnny Test.

In all, Theodore was a pretty decent fellow, aside from his sliiight obsession with being super strong. He didn't want to go the sports route but rather the military one, and maybe get some kind of noble career defending America or something. He had always wanted to feel like a hero, but didn't want the attention that came along with all that. So it was perfect!

"Hey Carly-girl." Kendra patted her thirteen year old sister on the back. Carly peeked through her frizzy hair to look and see what the bother was. Any disturbance from comfort was bothersome and had better be worthwhile. Carly moaned as if Kendra had just interrupted a wonderful dream. "How was your day?" Kendra noticed the room was getting chilly so she turned the heat up just a notch. She knew that money was tight right now so she had to be considerate.

Carly was a quiet girl, and so she left lots of room for her sister to just ramble on whenever she felt like it, so she just waited for Kendra to start just like always.

"Fair enough. I'll go first. My day was fantastic. Alex and Chenoa finally started going out, just like I predicted they would. Isn't that exciting?"

"Alex Lukat? Chenoa Harley?" Michael looked up from the laptop suddenly with interested eyes. "Chenoa's one of the semi-hot hotties! For sure I thought _I_ had a chance with her!"

Kendra shrugged. "She and Alex are soul mates. They were made for each other."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of the first chapter? Any predictions or questions? Hope you liked it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Gah, forget it Kendra." Michael turned to Theodore. "What's your opinion, big bro? Think Kendra's been meddling again?" He smirked.

"I have not!" Kendra protested in futility.

Then, all three voices started overlapping in argument. "If you're talking about anyone in the sophomore class, I don't want anything to do with it." Theodore tried to butt out, but they kept pulling him back in. He didn't want to have anything to do with their shenanigans but that wasn't his choice here was it?

"Oh yes you do!" Michael spoke for him. "I've always backed you up when you had an issue. Can't you help me out just this once?"

Theodore remained silent. He always made himself out to be a prestigious genius. Perhaps he was in too much of a rush to get out of the house now that he had turned twenty one and was fully legal.

"If you're so keen on playing cupid, Kendra, why don't cha tell me who_ I_ belong with?" Carly challenged unexpectedly, flashing a smirk.

Kendra opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Ha! I knew it!" Michael shouted in victory. He loved seeing his know-it-all of a sister being put in her place. Michael really couldn't respect Kendra, or anyone pretty much. Well, he had some sort of a truce going on with Carly so that they wouldn't annoy each other till she got into high school, but that was the closest he could get.

"No need to yell." Mom scolded mindlessly from the kitchen.

"Sorry." Michael smiled at his mother, and realized she wasn't even looking over here. "I bet Kendra doesn't know who I belong with either." He muttered. "I can tell by the look on her face, see? She's got everything planned out for herself and her friends, but nothing for us. There's no reason to let her boss us around any longer, Carly." He elbowed her in the leg

"Okay." Carly went back to her light sleep.

"But I DO know who you belong with, Michael! It's Shannon Ireland. She's in your grade."

"The geek with short brown hair and glasses too large for her small head? Ew! I refuse to be insulted like this. I wouldn't even talk to that broad for a million bucks. I'm not a loser who associates with dorks like that." Michael went back to his online video game. "So stop being so cocky. You're not always going to be right. You predicted the Alex-Chenoa thing. So what?"

"And the Evan-Dominique thing, and the Averon-Ishtara breakup, and the—"

"Oh just be quiet already." Michael said. "Everyone knew Ishtara was way out of Averon's league. Besides she's too interested in messaging her lame boyfriend from California anyways."

"Hm…I don't think they're dating just yet. But they will soon."

"Arrrghh just stop it Kendra! You think you know everything! Stop trying to make predictions! Well what if the future's not set in stone? What then? What if I want to end up with a hottie, huh, Kendra?!"

"Michael, calm down." Carly rolled over. She had a bad feeling that she wasn't going to go back to sleep. Kendra sighed as she relaxed on the fluffy shag carpeted rug in the middle of the floor. Ever since she was little, she's predicted who would like who and who's going to end up in a relationship.

Her friends asked her for advice and whatnot, but her siblings always got touchy whenever the subject was brought up. Kendra didn't know why, since she had always been fair in her assumptions. But she guessed that other people didn't see her that way. She wished she wasn't looked at as a busybody or a know-it-all…or maybe that's what she really was.

She was a born matchmaker. If only one day she could meet someone that she knew was right for her. But whom? And how would she know? She'd never even had a crush before. Some part of her thought that maybe she was doomed to a life of irony…being a single matchmaker, forever. But she hoped that wouldn't be the case. She wanted somebody. And didn't everybody?

And as far as Kendra's family's was concerned, that "one" would never come. Kendra had grown up taught to have that sort of mindset. See, ten years ago, Theodore Clairemonte Sr. left the family on Christmas Eve to go work at some military base.

Perhaps that was why Kendra disliked the coldness of winter and why she wanted to make sure all her friends were taken care of as far as finding a partner. The cold reminded her of her father. Kendra believed she was born with a gift—some sort of talent that could prevent other couples from ending up like her parents.

One day, late in December, Carol got the letter saying that Theodore Sr. had passed away due to lack of medical supplies. Carol, before she married Theodore, was a former army nurse. She might have been able to save him…if they had still been working together as a team when he needed it.

Carol was never the same again after his death and had every right not to be. That was probably part of the reason Theodore Jr. was so anxious to get out of here, why Kendra was so intent on making other people happy, why Michael shut the world out, and why Carly was so apathetic. They came from a broken home, despite being loved and cared for all their lives by Carol.

Meanwhile in a woodsier are of Colorado, Jack was exploring. Upon the dawn of the morning, he began his usual routine of generating frost and snow that he could spread about the town. This neighborhood by the way was very proud to have him as a resident these past three years. Visitors could thank the youth for that. The great tale of Pitch's defeat spread across the land. They knew he was always hanging out with Jamie. In fact, if somebody ever wanted to know anything about Jack Frost, they would always come to Jamie, which made him a pretty popular guy. And he was happy to help.

Jack met Jamie at the local Junior High School for lunch like he always did, where they discussed things. They didn't have much to talk to in the warmer weather but in the winter, Jack always got bolder. "What's with that blond girl you keep staring at?"

Jamie's fork slipped right out of his hands and into the snow. He took a dive to go looking for it. Perhaps eating outside was not the best idea. But sometimes, one liked to avoid the chaos of the cafeteria and the nice big windows made it easy for one to look in.

"Jamie…"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't happen to like her, would you?"

"Of course not! I like a different girl."

"Oh really? Which one?"

"Just forget about it, Jack."

"Come on, Jamie, she's totally available. Look! She's just sitting there with a bunch of girls. That must mean she's single! I can't believe it! She's actually pretty good-looking, for a thirteen year old. Just go for it, Jamie. Be a man and go hit on that girl!"

"Uhhhh Jack…"

"What?"

"I don't think we were talking about the same blond girl here."

There was a moment of silence. Jack glanced over at Jamie, who conveniently had his hands covering his cheeks to hide that they were flushed red. When Jamie heard blond, he automatically thought about his actual crush instead of the girl Jack was referring to.

"At least tell me her name. It's not like she's gonna just walk right up and introduce herself."

"Who?"

"That girl! Jamie, duh."

Jamie shook his head. "Now I don't even know which girl you're talking about."

Jack sighed. He waved over the next kid who was coming out. "Yo! Zen-Zen!"

"I told you to call me Zentak." The tan-skinned brunette boy looked unamused.

"Whatever. Who's that blond girl over there?" Jack pointed at the window.

"Andromeda Scalla. Why…?" Zentak raised an eyebrow.

Jack grinned. "Oh no reason. You've been very helpful. Bye."

Zentak shrugged and proceeded over to his table outside.

Jack laughed. "Somebody has a _crush_ haha!" He taunted Jamie in an annoying sing-song way.

"Ugghhh!" Jamie exclaimed in frustration. "Jack I do not have a crush on Andromeda! She's the most popular girl in my grade, ya know? I'd never stand a chance at her. I'm too smart to have feelings like that!"

Jack sighed. "Fine, fine, that's fair. Tell me the name of your actual crush then."

Jamie deadpanned. "_Jack_…" He said warningly. "If you do anything…"

"I won't."

Jamie huffed. "Carly Clairemonte." He stated through his teeth, as if that made it less obvious. "She's super nice, down to earth, and comfortable with everybody."

"Great!" Jack encouraged. "So go ask her out."

Jamie scoffed. "Why the rush? Besides, she doesn't know I exist. I've never even breathed a word to her in my life."

Jack chuckled. "I'll bet you'll be able to sweep her off her feet if you bring her over to North's workshop for a romantic winter date. She won't be able to resist—she'll fall in love with you!"

Jamie's eyes widened. "Really!" His voice cracked. He cleared his throat and dropped the childish excitement. "I mean…_really_…?"

"Yeah!" Jack grinned. "It'll be perfect. Come on, Jamie, don't be so naïve!"

"Okay…I'll do it if it's a…double date." He smiled, eager to jump at the chance to get Jack back for the teasing. "That means you have to get a girl too!"

Jack rolled his eyes, bemoaning the fact that Jamie was getting smarter now. Jack used to be able to trick him all the time and suddenly he missed those days. "Okay…you're serious."

Jamie nodded, still grinning.

"And so if I find some chick, you'll find the stomach to ask the girl of your dreams?" Jack asked dryly.

Jamie was a little hesitant. He had never been on a real date before. And never had Jack really, but Jack wasn't about to let that slip too, and lose all of his cards so to speak.

Neither had Jack, but Jack was over three hundred years old so it was about time, after all! He sucked up his pride, "A deal's a deal."

Jamie's eyes lit up. "Sweet!"

Meanwhile Kendra's high school building was right next to the middle school. And it was a pretty bustling place with several hundred students. Kendra had a decent amount of friends. Kendra never had, like, a _best_ friend, but she has had a gazillion regular friends. In her mind, she didn't need a best friend. She mainly hung out with either Rosalie or Aria though.

As Kendra was picking up her food tray, she looked out the corner of her eye and saw something that made her want to gag inside. It was her brother Michael talking to this demented gothic tomboy chick named Hallie. Hallie had a huge crush on Michael, supposedly, which everybody thought, except for Michael…

The freshmen had been saying for a while that Hallie was finally ready to expose her true feelings. But Kendra's intuition was telling her that Hallie was really dangerous! And intuition was always right in the long run. Kendra couldn't have Hallie bothering Michael, no way! It'll interfere with the entire balance of the universe!

Without thinking, Kendra braved it up and marched right over there, leaving her senior friends behind. "_Hallie_." Kendra challenged boldly. "_Stand down_."

The whole freshman lunch table silenced. Little Clyde let out a squeaky gasp of fear and then clasped his hand over his mouth. Hallie stood up and cracked her knuckles. This girl was big and mean. Kendra took a small step back, hoping to avoid getting snapped in half for now.

"What did you say…" Hallie asked, her grey-green eyes lighting up with an invisible anger so vile it called for the attention of most of the lunch room. Now everybody was looking. Nobody wanted to be the one to tick her off or ever stand in her way, and now stupid Kendra was going to be the person who did!

"I said stand down! Don't talk to my brother!" Kendra stood firm and unyielding. That was all she could do, anyways, without embarrassing herself further. She wasn't about to go run and hide like a coward. She would stick this through to the end.

"It's alright, Kendra, I'll handle it." Michael assured her, trying to take the heat off for now.

Hallie snarled, and Kendra's heart began to race something violent.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie! x3 Anyways, hope you're liking the story so far. Please review c: thanks for reading. New chapter will be up soon! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ;) Here, another major character, Alicia, is introduced.**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at another table, Alicia Rayson was just another teenage girl in school, seventeen years of age. She had two best friends who had the same mindset as each other, which everyone almost always perceived them to be sisters even though their last names were totally different. But the two always glared sharp daggers at anyone who thought this and the people instantly shut up about the whole subject and left them alone.<p>

She admired the two, Hannah Dassling and Kira Fennington. They were cool girls to hang out with and didn't mind that she was often kind of a loner in classes and always drawing in her notebooks on spare time. They had their own section of the table all to themselves and no one bothered them. Well, if anyone bothered Alicia, they'd have to go through her best friends. She admired their bold personalities.

"Hey, did you about this guy?" Hannah asked Kira, and they started talking about one of the popular boys that did something strange.

Alicia didn't pay much attention to the conversation. She was ignoring her lunch, which she didn't particularly care for the day's selection of food, and was quietly drawing random sketches in her notebook which she deemed her sketchbook. She tapped the end of her mechanical pencil against her cheek lightly as she studied her picture. She couldn't quite figure out how to get the body-structure right. Maybe if she tried...?

Her train of thought was interrupted when someone playfully knocked on the side of her noggin. "Helloooo, anyone in there? Earth to Spayson," Kira joked, and her friends laughed at the nickname they often called Alicia when she was spaced out.

Ali laughed and pulled her bangs behind her ear. "I'm back, I'm back," she giggled, smiling amusedly. "What is it?"

"You haven't been listening to a single word we're saying." Hannah told her, resting her chin in her hand.

"Yeah, sorry." Alicia smiled sheepishly and played with the ends of her reddish-brown hair. "I just can't figure out how to draw this exactly how I'm picturing it..."

Kira reached over and closed her friend's sketchbook, placing the pencil on the page to keep her place. "Enough drawing for now. Look, there seems to be a fight going on." She pointed towards a silent table where two girls were currently facing each other.

Alicia frowned a little, "I hope it doesn't get too serious."

"Yeah, well, you can't avoid the inevitable," Hannah told her as she turned out to watch.

Alicia sent a playful glare at her friends. "I'm serious, what if someone gets hurt?"

"That's what fights are all about, aren't they?" Kira shrugged.

"Besides, that goth chick looks pretty mean." Hannah leaned against the back of her chair, still watching.

Alicia sighed and shook her head. Those two. Once some commotion goes on, they had to watch and gossip about it. She didn't want to be dragged into any worthless rumors. She didn't particularly like drama in school. But did anyone? Maybe the popular kids like to start stuff and cause drama, and that's why she didn't ever want to get mixed up with them. She liked her lonesome corner with her friends.

She had only her dad and her old, chubby cat Tido at home, who was left in her hair when her mother passed away. Supposedly she died when she was born, but she didn't mind. Sure, it would have been nice to know her own mother, but she didn't want to ask her dad about it and bring up any painful memories. She was considerate like that.

"Spayson, you're spacing out again." Kira giggled.

"Yep." Ali laughed.

Michael had his fingers crossed behind his back and hoped that Hallie wasn't going to punch his sister. But something happened that nobody expected. Hallie ran off, presumably to the girls' bathroom or someplace she knew she would hide. This of course was the way to make Kendra look bad, at least psychologically, if she made someone cry or whatever.

Kendra was left just standing there frozen. She couldn't possibly have expected this. Slowly people began talking to her again and Michael gave her a weird look as she sat back down at her table. Rosalie and Aria stared at Kendra. "What?" Kendra asked, hoping her face wasn't red with embarrassment. "I know what you're thinking…and I know you almost always see Michael arguing with me, but nobody messes with my brother, especially not some creepy goth."

Rosalie shrugged. "Don't you think that was, I don't know, a little bit mean of you to meddle?" She asked softly.

Kendra rolled her eyes. "Oh no, here we go again…"

Aria sighed and stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Meanwhile Jack was aimlessly walking through the hallways, waiting for lunch to get out so he would get to see all of the girls in the student body walk out and decide who caught his eye from the selection. But as a token of good luck, a honey-blond girl with green eyes came walking into the hallway, heading for the bathroom.

Jack thought to himself, _not bad, not bad, cute, but not super hot_…and regardless, he found himself stopping her. "Hi there!"

Aria blinked twice. "Jack Frost? I know you come here often but…what are you doing _here_? In front of the girls' bathroom?"

Jack laughed. "I don't really have a good answer to that." He smiled. "But I was wondering…if you are the kind of girl who happens to have a boyfriend right now?"

Aria's face went red awkwardly. "Uh, why is such an important person asking me that? Never mind. Um, no, but there is someone I'm interested in. But you'll probably here that kind of answer outta everybody. Meh, my crush is kinda hopeless, but still, I'm not going to give up."

"Well, good." Jack said positively. He let her go into the bathroom now, and resumed his waiting and pacing. That didn't go as good as he imagined but at least it wasn't too awkward.

"Aw, that was a bust." Kira and Hannah moaned simultaneously. Which was why they were often mistaken as sisters. "I thought something interesting was going to happen." Kira said as she went back to poking her lunch.

"Well, at least no one got physically injured, that's all I care about." Alicia shrugged and poked at her food a little with the spork.

Hannah hummed absentmindedly as she stared off someplace else to see if she could find something else interesting to watch.

Alicia eventually sighed and picked up her sketchbook, gathering her things and picking up her tray. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm done with staring at this hideous invention someone called 'lunch'." She smiled when she got her two friends to laugh at that comment and then made her way to the garbage can. She threw her food away and then went to go get a drink of water from the bubbler, or water fountain. Whatever you want to call it from which side of the river you come from. Her walk there was quiet for the most part and she quenched her thirst.

Meanwhile, Kira and Hannah were talking about her.

"I think she needs someone." Kira started.

"A special someone?" Hannah asked, looking to her best friend.

"Yep. I mean, we're her only friends, besides her cat and that sketchbook of hers. She needs someone who will make her happy."

"She's not going to get very far with her shy personality." Hannah sighed.

"I know. We gotta help her out somehow," Kira rested her chin in her hand.

"Somehow." Hannah agreed, making the same gesture as they began poking at their food.

"Let's make a list who'll be able to bring her out into the open, like us!" Kira suddenly exclaimed, getting a few weird looks that she ignored.

"Oh, good idea!" Hannah exchanged a smile with Kira and they both got out a single piece of paper to share and started writing down lists of boys who they thought Ali might like. And who might like Ali. Not that their efforts would be entirely successful, but it was worth a shot. Something good could come out of it in the end.

"I'm not particularly a good matchmaker though," Hannah complained.

"I'm not either, but who cares?" Kira shrugged it off. They just wanted their artistic girl to be happy.

Back with Alicia, she had just finished getting a drink of water and turned to go back to the lunch room to meet up with her friends again. But she bumped into someone and dropped her sketchbook onto the floor, which opened to a page with a particularly good sketch of a stray cat she had saw on the way home one day.

She stumbled back a bit, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you."

She instantly apologized and looked at the boy she had bumped into, but she stopped as she looked at him. How odd. It was a guy she had never seen before. He had white hair that looked like it hadn't seen a brush in ages, and he had no shoes. She had never seen him before. Did he go to this school? She didn't think so. And why wasn't he wearing any shoes?

Quickly noticing that she was staring, Ali tried to cover it up by speaking, blushing out of embarrassment. "Ah, um, sorry. I've just never seen you around here before." She brushed her bangs behind her ear out of habit.

"It's all okay." Jack said casually. His eyes lit up as the bell rang and kids started pouring out. Rosalie was one of the first ones out. _No, too intense_, Jack thought to himself. Then came Kira and Hannah, who were laughing. _Nah, too…twinny_. In the following were Jacey, Chenoa, Tonsom, Yamarrie…_no, no, no, and no_.

Jack was starting to think he was too picky to ever get a girl. Jacey was too preppy, Chenoa was too vain, Tonsom was too nerdy, Yamarrie was too perky…Alicia was too awkward, and then out walked Keyreth. NOOOO! No way was Jack ever even going to briefly entertain dating one of those freaky goth girls.

But there were hundreds of girls at this school, right? So there'd be plenty left, Jack assured himself. He'd hate to have to resort to dating a freshman, because that would be kind of gross, but he was starting to get a little antsy.

In the rush, Kendra had gotten separated from her friends but she knew she'd find them in class. Now all she had to do was get to her locker and grab her books…and HOLY COW IT'S HIM. She saw him! From across the way she saw out of the corner of her eyes these crystal clear blue eyes and hair as white as snow…with this perfect dashing face…and wonderful features…it was amazing!

He had to be the one! She had to know who he was! But…there were too many people in the way! How could she get to him? He was just standing still there, waiting for the crowd to pass. She was sure he didn't go to her school. But once she stopped and waited for the crowd to clear out, she got a good look at his outfit. _Oh no_, she thought, _that's Jack Frost_. _How could I have been so dumb_?

She would be kicking herself for quite a while here now to have developed a crush on Jack Frost. He was like a legitimate hero/celebrity/spirit thingy! She couldn't have him! Nor could she even muster up the courage to talk to him. She sighed and took a deep breath and began to walk away to class.

Alicia, still embarrassed, picked up her sketchbook and closed it. She excused herself and thankfully her friends found her in the midst of the crowd. She sighed in relief as they slung their arms around her shoulders and led her to her their lockers. She listened to them talk but wasn't really listening.

She was thinking about that strange boy she had seen, and when she thought about it, he looked like the rumored spirit she had heard about from a couple of kids playing near her house. Jack Frost was it? He could have been. He wasn't wearing anything that would protect him from the cold weather, besides that frosted hoodie he was wearing.

"Spayson!"

"What?" Alicia blinked in surprise when someone snapped their fingers in front of her, nearly flicking her nose. "Ah, haha sorry." She gave a sheepish smile when she noticed her two friends were ready for their next class. Shaking their heads, they led her to her own locker and she gathered the things she needed. Slamming the locker closed, she allowed her BFFs to lead her to their class. Which, they had nearly all the same classes together. There was only one class they didn't have together, and that biology. But she was fine with it. She had the window seat in the back, so no one bothered her. Unless the teacher caught her spacing out. It was just another day in the life of Alicia Rayson.

Alicia briefly thought back to her family cat, Tido. She wondered if the old cat was doing alright. He was pretty old and his days were numbered. Knowing this, he was often the main drawing subject for Alicia and she had more sketches of him in her sketchbook than anything else really. She just hoped one day she wouldn't get a text or call from her dad that he had fallen asleep for the last time and died in his sleep. But she knew it was inevitable. Life was so precious and short. One had to make the most of it before it was too late. And she tried not to delve into it too much. It was just nature's way of working things out, in one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

**So far the only reviews I've gotten aren't even about MY story, which is kind of disappointing :/ I had hoped you guys would like it more since my cowriter and I had so much fun with it.**

* * *

><p>At the end of the school day, Kendra was packing up to go home. Her mind kept going back to Jack and she wished she had the gall to say something to him. Anything at all would be great. How was it that she had the courage to challenge one of the meanest students in school but when it came to a guy, she was totally lost?<p>

After school she started her walk home, and wondered what would happen if she ever did get to officially meet Jack. It would probably be darling, but it was pointless to get all worked up in fantasies like that. She was the matchmaker after all. Maybe she was just imagining things.

After school, Kira and Hannah decided to escort Alicia half way home. As usual, they still talked and gossiped about whatever happened during the day, and as usual Ali wasn't listening. Her watched as her breath fogged into the cold air and smiled a little. She loved watching her breath, it looked kind of cool. Sometimes the girls would tease her about it, but it was always playful teasing.

When it was time for the girls to split up, they exchanged hugs and waves before Alicia set off the rest of the way to her house. She looked up at the sky and opened her mouth to let it fog and then smiled, giggling to herself. Foggy breath was fun. She can be so childish at times, but she didn't care. She was glad to have friends who liked her for who she is. She couldn't ever ask for anything more. She reached her house and opened the door.

"I'm home." She called into the house as she shut the door behind herself and took her jacket and shoes off. There was no response so she knew her dad was still at work. She shrugged and went to her room. Upon entering, she smiled as she saw a certain fluff ball curled up on her pillow, his sides rising and falling as he slept. "I'm home, Tido."

Upon hearing her voice, Tido lifted his head to blink calmly at her and meowed a greeting. Ali smiled and petted his head.

"Did you miss me?" Her answer was a rumbling purr from deep within his throat as he rubbed his head against her hand and arm. "I missed you too, old man." She giggled.

That next day at school, Jack was back because he still hadn't found a girl yet. Now he was losing a bit of faith in himself. He had all the looks and the charm and the intrigue in the world! He was sure girls must be gushing over him all around and maybe they were just too intimidated by his reputation to speak up.

And the date was set for Friday at North's workshop as he had just agreed with Jamie. If Jack didn't have a girl with him by then, he was hosed! He decided he was just going to ask out the next decent-looking girl he saw, but when he noticed Jamie's crush talking to somebody outside who looked like an older teen, he figured that was going to be the one.

Jack waited for Carly to walk away which left the orange-haired girl standing by herself. Jack approached her in a friendly manner and introduced himself. She stared at him blankly, as if somehow her mind was frozen just from meeting him.

He then proceeded to ask her out, and felt a sense of relief that since they were outside by the sidewalk, no one was watching. Well, Kira was. But she didn't quite know what she was looking at. Kendra quietly said a, "Yes" in reply and Jack smiled in return and then proceeded to tell her directions to the place.

Kendra then asked if it was some kind of a trick, or if there was a catch, but Jack assured her there wasn't. Kendra just had the more practical fear of trespassing on public property and the repercussions of it. So then Jack offered to walk her to the place from the school on Friday. Kendra agreed to that.

She'd have to be dropped off at the school by her brother that night. That was going to be a pretty weird request to ask of him but she figured he could handle it. She couldn't believe this was happening! That she had finally been asked out! All the while, Kira was listening, and couldn't wait to get back to her friends Alicia and Hannah on it.

When the three girls were walking home after school, Kira and Hannah both kept telling Alicia that she should follow Jack and Kendra on this date to see what actually happened since they were both convinced it was going to be some kind of a joke. After all what reason could Jack possibly have for asking out some random girl in their grade? Kira and Hannah wanted Alicia to video tape whatever joke went down and then show it to them.

So that night was going to come soon, and Jamie's time was kinda running out because it was Thursday. He took a deep breath and decided to man up once he saw Carly by herself. He was rightfully shocked when she accepted. Later at home, Carly asked Theodore to drive her somewhere tomorrow, but he declined because he was already riving Kendra somewhere around that same time. Carly made some remark about Kendra needing her own car and then Carly asked her mother to drive her, and Carol agreed to it.

Little did the sisters know that on Friday they would both end up on the same double date. They didn't even know it was a double date at all! Jack and Jamie had conveniently left out that detail and also didn't know that the girls they had chosen were sisters.

Alicia sighed as she stared at her phone. Why had she agreed to this? Maybe it was because they bribed her with new drawing utensils that she didn't have the money for yet. But they bought it together with their own money. And she still thought this whole thing was a bad idea. She ran her fingers through her bangs and sighed again as she waited at the school out of sight. She kept turning her phone on and off nervously as she waited.

She could have stayed home and spent some time with Tido again. Kira and Hannah had suspected this and thought that she had a change of pace once in a while, so now was the opportune time. She let her breath fog, to distract her, and she smiled a little. But she quickly hid around the corner when she noticed a car arrive in front of the school. She wasn't sure what would happen if she got caught, but she didn't particularly want to find out.

Ali's phone vibrated quietly and she checked the text message. It was a joint message from the two people responsible for her predicament. They asked her if she would be alright and if she was waiting like they had asked. She rolled her eyes and quickly sent them a sarcastic reply, which she knew they would understand that she was being sarcastic, and out her phone away so that she wouldn't get caught with the bright light. She let her breath fog again to calm herself down and peeked around the corner to watch.

Kendra got out of her car as her brother had driven away. She stood there and waited and kind of felt a little awkward because Jack wasn't here yet. But she was early. Theodore waited until she texted him that Jack had arrived because he didn't want to leave her stranded there if it really was a joke. Alicia watched from further away, but not too far, and kept herself hidden.

Alicia was almost as surprised that the date was real as Kendra was, and Kendra couldn't be happier as she grinned when Jack greeted her. Jack and Kendra began to walk along the snowy pathway up into the foresty area. It was a shame he didn't have a phone so he could text Jamie and see how he was doing.

But for the record, Jack was aware of Alicia's presence from the beginning of this almost. It was s spirit intuition kind of thing. But that very same intuition also told him that she was harmless and that he didn't need to let her know that he knew she was there just yet.

Jamie was over waiting in front of the junior high building where Carly was dropped off late, but he greeted her happily nonetheless. She saw this as a pity date at first because he was kind of an awkward kid and she didn't know him but he seemed nice. But now…with all of this mysterious being dropped off at night and walking to some supposedly "magical" place, her interest had been piqued. It was all sort of creepy in a way, right? A complete stranger suddenly falling for her and asking her out? It was…so perfect; exactly what she wanted! Creepy was just her style. She might end up falling for him, for real!

Alicia was surprised that the date was real. She was beginning to think that maybe Kendra had been tricked and that her friends were pranking her into doing something that wasn't actually going to happen. She was a little relieved that she hadn't come all the way out here for nothing, as well as Kendra, but she still had something to do.

She had to follow them wherever they went, and she took her phone out, putting her brightness on 0% so that the light wouldn't give her away. When they finally started heading off, Alicia followed not far and not close behind, making sure to keep herself hidden and the two of them in sight.

Meanwhile, Kira and Hannah were hanging out at Hannah's place. Hannah brought up the question after a while of receiving their friend's text. "Do you really think it might be a joke?"

Kira shrugged, "Dunno, but I know it would be fun being Ali right now. If we hadn't sent her to do it, I would totally be stalking them right now." She grinned almost evilly, and Hannah snickered.

"Oh, you..."

Alicia used her phone to start filming with the camera as she followed the two for a while. She started to grow curious as to where they might be going at night. She certainly hoped it wasn't to do something wrong. But then again, what could Jack Frost do wrong if he was a good spirit? She let her breath billow out as fog and smiled a little.

She saw Jack pull something out of his hoodie pocket and after speaking to Kendra, abruptly threw it on the ground and glass shattered. And some sort of swirling portal opened up, surprise both Kendra and Alicia. Jack took Kendra's wrist and they leaped into the portal.

Alicia only had a few seconds to decide if she was going to follow them in or not, and she bit her lip. Taking a deep breath after filming the portal, she finally though screw it all and jumped through, instantly feeling her body being twirled around and around until she came through to the other side, landing on the floor with a muffled, "Ow." Lifting her upper body up with her hands, Ali shook her head and lifted her gaze. She gasped at what she saw in front of her.

Since Jamie and his date were running late, Jack figured he would take advantage of the time he had alone with Kendra. Er, sort of alone. Their little shadow had followed them through the portal. Jack was starting to have a feeling that the man in the moon had plans for them and for her. Kendra was in shock with the whole snow globe transportation thing. The new place they were in looked completely different although still snowy and wintery, albeit colder.

"Welcome to the North Pole!" Jack said, grinning. "There will be plenty of time for showing you around later, and I'm sure you have a thousand questions but the fact is…this is actually a double date. Hopefully my best friend won't be too much longer. Where is he, I wonder? I gave him a snow globe just for this, huh…"

Kendra just stared, entirely speechless.

Jack smirked in amusement at this. "Don't worry. I'm sure this'll be a night you'll never forget. Jamie ought to be here soon. His date is someone he's had a crush on forever, ya know? I know I just met you, but I feel like we have something already." He smiled charmingly, which Kendra couldn't resist.

She considered herself officially lured in. She wasn't totally sure she was awake though. There was still a strong possibility this could be a dream. She took a step back as Jamie and his date materialized in the snow. Kendra casually looked over to who was holding hands with the awkward brunette boy, and blinked double time when she saw that it was her sister. She didn't care that it was freezing cold, or that she was in a new place—she yelled out, "IS THAT MY SISTER?!"

Carly jumped back when she saw her sister standing there and tripped and fell back into the snow. Jamie quickly apologized and helped her up.

If possible, Jack's face grew paler. _Oh no oh no oh no oh no…I messed up BIG TIME_, he thought to himself.

Alicia felt like she had just walked into something she shouldn't have. Well, she shouldn't have even started to follow them in the first place. But now it seemed like things were starting to heat up, even though she felt cold. She stood up from the snow and brushed the cold wetness from her clothes, making sure her phone was okay and still recording before whispering, "When I get back, I'm so going to kill you two." She looked back and forth between the two sisters.

"We're really going on a double date with my sister?" Kendra asked Jack, and Carly crossed her arms.

"Why couldn't you have told me this in the beginning?" Carly asked Jamie, who fidgeted in his spot awkwardly.

"I-It was going to be a surprise." He told her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Man, this couldn't get more awkward_, Alicia thought as she continued to film it secretly. With all of this commotion going on, she figured everyone was too distracted to notice that someone extra had tagged along. She didn't know that Jack already knew she was there, but he was too busy worrying about the situation at hand to remember that she was there anymore.

She crouched down, hugging her knees and keeping herself from sitting in the cold snow. Her breath fogged in the cold air as the wind blew, making it even colder and she shivered. If she got a cold or frostbite when she got home, she was blaming everything that happened on Kira and Hannah. She was going to let Tido lay on her all night, she just hoped he wouldn't try to lay on her face again. He almost suffocated her last time, that fat cat.

Jamie honestly didn't know that Carly had a sister, but was suspecting this was Jack's way of getting back at him. But when Jamie saw that look of confusion in Jack's eyes, he knew they were both equally confused. It only took a few moments for Carly to calm down and accept what was happening, but Kendra took a bit of a while.

A slow walk began around the premises, and then slightly inward where there was a quaint little restaurant with seemingly no other customers. Was it really that late and that cold? Jack asked the spirit waitress for some hot cocoa and spaghetti all around. The four of them sat at a square table, wondering who was going to be the first to start a conversation.

Meanwhile Alicia was crouching back in the snow, freezing. Everyone was inside, where there was heat. But it was almost impossible for her to get inside now without them noticing. She would have to eventually though, because being that it was the North Pole, it was most likely subzero weather outside.

Everyone was chatting and getting to know each other. Suddenly the mood didn't seem so awkward. Well _nothing_ could be awkward in such a magical place! The meal was quite good, though Alicia hated watching them eat because she could feel her stomach growling. She wished she could go home now but with that portal thing…she didn't even understand how she had appeared here in the first place.

Just as a round of dessert was delivered to the double date, a big man with a beard and the words 'naughty' and 'nice' tattooed on his forearms appeared. He huffed as if he had been running. Kendra didn't know whether to be alarmed or suspect it was nothing. But the man came right up to Jack. Jamie got a little uneasy. What if Jack was in trouble for bringing them here? Carly just sipped at her hot cocoa like it was nothing.

"Jack!" The man said. "Before I reprimand you for bringing these people here without asking me first, be it known that the Man in the Moon has chosen a new guardian!"

Jack's eyes widened.

From outside, Alicia gasped breathlessly and almost fell backwards. She looked behind her and was glad she hadn't, because she would have sent herself careening down a hill. She would have wound up nothing but a big snowball.

"Come with me immediately!" The big guy, North, said.

Jack got up, dropped what he was doing and put the date out of his mind. He and North could make it in time if they ran. Jamie shrugged and got up to follow after them. Kendra gave Carly a look and they joined them. Were these normal circumstances, the girls might have stopped to wonder awhile about this wonderful place filled with tiny men wearing adorable pointed hats, and all of these toys and enormous impossible-looking contraptions.

Kendra was amazed and impressed, but stopped short when she and the others caught up to Jack in a room with several mystical-looking creatures and a gigantic orb that looked like a globe. It had many twinkling lights on it. Kendra gaped. But these large critters were ordered by North to guard the doors to this room. They blocked Kendra, Carly, and Jamie from entering in.

Jamie sat down on a bench while the girls looked over the railing at the on-goings of this massive workshop. "What is all this?" Kendra asked. Though she already had the answer somewhere deep inside of her, she was still reluctant to believe it.

Jamie wasn't listening to her which was why he never answered. Rather, he was listening in on whatever was happening in that room. All the guardians gathered as a platform rose up and bore the image of the new guardian which had been chosen. It was a short-haired girl which resembled the one standing outside. Jack gasped. With North's permission, Carly was permitted to enter.

"What's going…on…?" Carly asked, slowly taking a step towards the image which looked just like her. She slowly extended a hand and just before she could touch it, the plaque changed to bear the image of Jamie, and she jumped backwards, startled.

Jamie was brought in, confused albeit, as was everyone else in the room. But the plaque wasn't done yet. It changed to Kendra's form now, and she was allowed inside. Bewildered and overwhelmed, Kendra was completely lost now as she stared in wonder. One final image it took, but nobody appeared to have ever seen this face before. Everyone asked around, and checked outside the door, but they were all confused.

North was about to ask the Man in the Moon, and then Kendra squinted and said, "Wait. That looks like Levi Takimo! He goes to my school but he's not in my grade. I've only ever seen him a few times in passing, but I remember his picture in the yearbooks. But why…he's just a random kid, shy and average…a nobody."

As the plaque and its platform descended back into the floor, the room immediately erupted in fanfare and cheering. Then Carly raised her arms and asked. "Hey, aren't guardians supposed to be dead? Or is that just legend? Cuz it's cool and all, but I don't wanna have to die. I don't want to be immortal either…"

The room silenced. North then proceeded to explain to them what it meant to be a guardian. They then learned that because they hadn't died, they weren't going to become immortal like Jack, much to Jack's disappointment. Something they did eventually learn though was which positions were available.

Carly was going to be deemed the guardian Spirit of Halloween, much to her enjoyment. Her new duties included overseeing the usage of monsters and scare-tactics in good fun and keeping kids laughing and enjoying pranks and tons of candy. Her new powers included flight, minor spell-casting, and being able to produce candy on command. But it wasn't all about doing somersaults through the air or spraying candy everywhere. It was about the ingenious pranks and all the mystery and intrigue of that one wonderful night of the year.

Jamie was going to become the guardian of the New Years, by which his new duties included overseeing the countdowns all around the world, keeping the loud parties in check, making sure all the dates were correct, and helping everyone to look another year older. It wasn't the kind of role that sounded all that exciting on paper but Jamie sure was into it and he couldn't wait to get started. He was extremely grateful for his new position.

And then Kendra would become the guardian Spirit of Valentines. Grinning already at all the shippings that had now officially become her business was part of what made everything about this day so perfectly fabulous. Her duties included matchmaking, which she already had a pretty good handle on, encouraging couples, helping them with relationship problems, giving advice, and promoting love and care. She had no abilities really, but it didn't matter. She would get to help people feel happy and beloved now, and that was what really mattered!

Bunnymund seemed pretty put out with all of these new additions to the team and while the teenagers were exploring their new powers, he whispered something to North. North nodded and admitted his friend had made a good point. Then, North silenced the room sand explained since Jack had been the sole person responsible for bringing these people here.

Jack had done so without North's permission, that Jack should be the one responsible for training them and keeping them in check. Bunnymund saw the logic to it, but also believed it would make Jack more responsible all around instead of wasting time creating mischief everywhere. Now the consequences were real.

North decided this was a fine idea, and explained it to Jack. Jack's jaw fell, and the other three didn't quite know what this meant for him which was obvious. But they were all excited nonetheless. North stated that Jack's duties as head of their guardian training boot camp began starting immediately, and that the first order of business began with tracking down that Levi kid and bringing him front and center.

"So we have to go to his house?" Kendra inquired. "And get him…tonight? It's pretty late, and he's probably asleep by now…"

"Excuses, excuses." North said, folding his big arms. "This is when the Man in the Moon brought him to our attention so the ceremony and discussion of his duties must commence as quickly as possible." He clapped twice. "Now off ya go!"

Jack sighed. Everyone looked at Kendra.

"I'll lead the way…" Kendra said. "As soon as we, ya know, can get back to a place I recognize."

The four of them started to walk outside, backtracking to the place where the date had begun. Jack pulled two snow globes out of his pocket and handed Jamie the one which would take them back to the junior high building as Jack's would take him and Kendra back to the high school. Jack intentionally waited for Jamie to smash the globe and teleport first.

Now that the two of them were presumably alone, Jack started to gather up the right words in his head to say to Kendra. "I'm sure this isn't how dates usually go." He chuckled a bit as he started off. "But this was my first date actually, so I wouldn't actually know."

"Really? You? But you're TOTALLY cool. And you've never…"

"No." He said nervously. "So, I—"

At that present moment Jack was so profoundly interrupted by an odd thumping sound, the sound of feet, and panting…a person appeared, shaking and out of breath, and sopped in front of them. Jack then momentarily recalled the person who had followed them though to spy on their date. Kendra shrieked in surprise.

"She followed us through the portal. She's been here outside the whole time, I presume." Jack said to Kendra. "She must have come to spy on you, or me, or whatever…who is she?"

"My name…is Alicia Spayson…I mean Rayson…and I'm freeeeezing…"

Kendra and Jack exchanged looks and then Jack smashed the snow globe. The three of them walked through the portal back to the high school, where Alicia found sweet relief. At least now she knew where she was. She was desperate to come clean so she explained that her friends had put her up to this, and begged for Jack and Kendra's forgiveness for invading their privacy.

"Hm, we'll forgive you, on one condition." Jack said in an ominous, threatening voice. He wanted to scare her. "Do you know a guy by the name of Levi…Takimo, was it?" He looked at Kendra, who nodded quickly.

"Uhuh." Alicia said. "What's the condition? What about him?"

"We need to know where his house is." Jack said sternly. "It's important."

"Uhhhh…" Alicia's mind was racing and her legs were shaking under the pressure and the cold. But mostly it was just the cold. "I haven't, well, er, actually spoken to him ever, but I know he's in the tenth grade, and he lives somewhere around my street I think. I know I've seen him outside his house frequently in the summer, but that's uh…the uh, expensive side of the neighborhood. I'm in just one of the normal houses…"

Jack waved his hand for silence. "Could you meet us at Kendra's house in about a half hour, and then take us to Levi's house? Or at least his street?"

Alicia nodded. "Sure, of course! This is your only condition?"

Jack stared blankly. "What?" He had forgotten for a second. He didn't really care that she had followed them but he used the event to get a favor out of her. "Oh, oh, right. Yeah."

Alicia smiled. "Great! Thank you! And you won't…mention any of this to anybody?"

"My lips are sealed." Jack said. He then proceeded to briefly disappear around the bushes as Kendra called to be picked up and soon was. Shortly thereafter, Alicia was picked up, but she asked her mom to drop her off at her "friend" Kendra's house for "movie night".

Jack jumped high and kept himself hidden as in the trees above he followed the car Kendra was in. He even jumped on rooftops where he had to but he kept himself hidden. He ended up being the last to arrive at Kendra's house, much to his own surprise. But he acted cool as Jamie and Carly were already there, along with Alicia, and Kendra of course. Also present was Michael, who was quite curious as to what was going on.

Michael was certain that one of his sisters had thrown a party without asking permission and couldn't wait to bust them on it. When Kendra's mother entered the scene, she asked who all of these people were, and Kendra quickly explained that they were all just going to walk down over to their friend Levi's house to hang out. Christy then reminded them of the current time, and how even Theodore was in bed, but Kendra and Carly shrugged it off.

The five of them then began to walk out, and Jack and Kendra explained that Alicia was here to show them to where Levi was, and conveniently left out the whole "spying" part. The walk was cold but the group seemed to be doing alright. The streets were well lit with holiday lights. It wasn't even Thanksgiving yet. The whole night atmosphere was quite cozy as they crossed over to the next street. Now they were starting to get to the bigger houses.

* * *

><p><strong>Only one more chapter now!<strong>

**Please review c: thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

It would still be a bit of a walk, but now would be a great time to think and to talk amongst each other. They had to keep the guardian secret from Alicia though. They didn't want to risk any normal humans finding out, even family. At least, that's what the Clairemonte sisters wanted. Jamie didn't intend to be so secretive with the news but he wasn't going to brag about it either. The group then proceeded to ponder their purpose here.

What was it? To learn to work together as a team? Since all of the things they were guardians of came one right after another, pretty much, in terms of months, it seemed that they were meant to help each other along and keep each other together. With Jamie's new power, he could even age Jack up year by year so that he could grow old with his friends.

But now suddenly faced with this possible opportunity, Jack didn't know whether he wanted to actually grow up or stay a teenager forever. He decided aging up one more year at the end of 2005 couldn't make much of a difference, right? But soon he would discover that year after year, he always made the choice to have Jamie age him up, which meant he would soon get old and die. Hopefully by the time he was faced with death, it wouldn't seem so terrifying.

When asked, Jamie explained that he couldn't make anyone younger again, only older by one year. He couldn't make anyone immortal, though, all he had to do was skip aging Jack at the New Year and Jack could stay that age for as long as he wanted. But no, Jack kind of liked the idea of getting older. It added a bit of realness to his life that he hadn't felt in, well, a very long time.

Alicia stopped them in front of a house where Jack knocked on the door and asked for Levi to come out. There was no luck. Then they went to the neighboring house, and the old lady there pointed them in the direction of Levi's actual house. One last time, Jack knocked on the door. The five of them waited outside for a while until a thin, pale teenager wearing pajamas answered the door.

He had strange lime green hair with mahogany tips, and he had a cup of coffee in his right hand. "Hello?" His voice was quiet and humble, but not weak. Not everyone was visited by Jack Frost at eleven o'clock at night. So given the circumstances, he was very calm.

"Hi Levi." Alicia said automatically to fill the silence, and then clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Do I know you?" Levi asked quietly.

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost. Ever hear of me?"

Levi shrugged.

"I'm Kendra Clairemonte. I go to the same school as you, but I'm a senior."

Levi shrugged. "Oh, wait, you're the one who's always pairing people off."

Kendra blushed but tried to keep herself composed. "Yes, that's me…"

Levi's eyes turned to the blond.

"I'm Carly, the little sister."

Jamie waved to Levi, who then looked at him. "I'm the friend. Well, I won't be silly; we're all kind of friends here, heh heh…"

Jack and Kendra then looked to Alicia. Kendra whispered to the fifth member of their party and said, "All is forgiven. Have a good night."

"Whew!" Alicia whispered. "That's a load off! G'bye!" She started walking, and fast, towards the direction of her own home street.

"What was she talking about?" Jamie asked and Jack shook his head. "Ah, never mind."

"So you're…Levi Takimo." Jack said, recalling the image on the plaque. "And you…haven't heard of me?"

"I don't really know. I may have, years ago, when I was a kid."

"Well anyways," Jack didn't know how to make this not awkward since Levi probably had no clue who the guardians even were, "You have been recruited to come fill a very important position." He said boldly.

"What position?" Asked the quiet voice.

Jack's face paled furthermore. It had just now occurred to him that North never explained what Levi's duties would be. "_That_…is a very good question! And it is a question…that we will all find out together!"

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Did Alex Lukat put you up to this? Is he out there in the bushes, right now, laughing his face off at my expense and confusion? Well he's not going to get a rise out of me. He's been trying for two years. Never worked."

Jack made a face and Kendra elbowed him as she whispered that Alex was also a student at their school, a former slacker who got held back a grade but had turned over a new leaf. He was one who had successfully skipped ninth grade and was currently in the eleventh grade with the people his age. Jack shrugged as if to say that he didn't care. "No, there are no Alexes around. It's just the five of us," He pulled something out of his pocket, "_This_ snow globe, and your _destiny_. Now what do you say?"

Levi blinked, took another sip of coffee, "Good night." He proceeded to close the door and Jack jammed his foot in the way.

"Wait!" Jack's voice rose a little louder. "I'm a guardian. We're all guardians. And now the person, _er_, spirit who recruits guardians has asked for you specifically."

Levi turned back around. "Well, have him give me a call in the morning then."

Jack face palmed. He was getting so frustrated now. "No, no, no! That's not how it works. Listen, when I was recruited, I wasn't given a choice. In fact I didn't want to be a guardian at the time either. But now it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me. I used to like being solo but being part of a team is _so_ much better. And now you have that same chance to make your dull boring life of…" He took a brief peek inside of Levi's house, "Asian pots, animal-skin rugs, tapestries, and paintings…into...discovering the power of friendship and bringing joy to other people."

Levi just stared, again, and Jack sighed hopelessly. "What do you even want me to do?"

"Just come with us, and we'll take you to North." Jack said.

"Who?" Levi asked, grabbing a hat, scarf, and gloves. He was in a long-sleeve shirt and patterned pants but he didn't care. He zipped up his boots and grabbed a jacket. His parents and baby sister were asleep already so they wouldn't miss him. He was always the last one to go to bed anyways. "I can't believe I'm going along with this."

Jack smiled slightly as Levi came out to join them. Then Jack smashed the globe on the front lawn causing Levi to gasp, startled. Then the portal appeared and one by one, the five of them went through. Jack was the last one through before it closed. Levi had his hat pulled over his ears and he had his scarf over his mouth and nose. Yet his breath could still be seen against the cold dry air as his wonderstruck mahogany eyes gazed upon the amazing scene before him.

Carly grabbed Levi's arm and tugged him along to catch up with the others who were running. They slipped into the shop, granting themselves obvious attention. They ran up almost a hundred stairs to get to where North's office was, but he wasn't in there, so next they checked the room. Again, it was vacant, but Jack slowly stepped over to the gigantic book of rules which was left open with a page marked and, "Guardian of Thanksgiving" underlined in red.

Jack waved the others over and they gathered around as he read aloud. "The duties of the Guardian of Thanksgiving include bringing people together to celebrate peace and harmony and putting an end to disputes and arguments. His abilities include rational thinking, sympathy, empathy, and he is among the best of mediators." Jack looked up at Levi. "That's you."

Levi pointed to himself silently and then read the rest of the passage to himself.

"I know there's no fanfare, no fireworks, cookies or anything, but, what do you say?" Jack held out a hand. "Want to be a guardian?"

Levi nodded slowly, and then shook Jack's hand. The other three clapped. They could always find North later but for now, boot camp had officially begun and as Jack would keep reminding them, he wasn't going to "go easy". From then on began a tour, and then intense physical training making use of the massive workshop. It wasn't over till morning, where which everyone was returned to their own homes just in time for school.

Then, Jack had all day to cook up some interesting boot camp scheme. During school, Kendra and Alicia paid attention to each other for once, and Kendra wondered why Alicia wasn't sitting with Hannah and Kira. Alicia explained that after she refused to tell the girls what had really happened on the date, they didn't want to be friends with her anymore.

Kendra thought that was harsh, but was impressed with Alicia sticking up for morals, and invited her to sit with her own friends. At lunch Kendra said hi to Levi in passing. Not too many days afterwards, Kendra confided in Rosalie, one of her best friends, exactly what had happened between her and Jack that night because Rosalie had been bugging her for the deets.

Remarkably, this opened up the window to a whole new conversation regarding powers which led Rosalie to explain that she had powers too, when in fact many people had them. They were commonly called cadulan and most people who had powers inherited them genetically. But now that Kendra had powers, Rosalie invited her to join the Student Council, of which she was the current President.

Rosalie officially invited Kendra to join, and Kendra was excited to be on an extra-curricular, even if it was only briefly because the year was almost ending. But yeah, it turned out Rosalie was a bird transformer and that many people in their school had been born with powers actually, so Kendra didn't have to feel so out of place.

In fact the elite Student Council was entirely made up of people with powers and they were sort of the unofficial "guardians" of the school, which was a role ironically befitting to Kendra. At least now Kendra knew that the reason for the Student Council being "admission by invitation only" was not because they were arrogant, but they had secrets to uphold.

Kendra began to feel like a new era of her life was just beginning. Only later on, some complications would come up causing Rosalie to resign as president and such, etc. Still, it was an amazing opportunity that Kendra was now able to be a part of. The large group, made up of students from all four high school grades, was pleased to have an official guardian to add to the diversity of their group.

Boot camp was still to be survived. With Thanksgiving now in full view, Kendra and her friends had to make helping Levi with holiday preparations top priority. By now North had met the fourth and final new guardian and liked how this team of five was working out. Jack seemed like a natural leader and he didn't even realize it. North was pleased to let them just go and work out things on their own now.

And last but not least…love. All of the life-changing commotion had left little time to realize what had started it all in the first place. Whether as friends as or more than friends, Jamie and Carly worked well together. They'd have a strong relationship to stand on whether they took it to the next degree or not. But Kendra longed for something much more.

Jack and Kendra didn't have much alone time. But they still had chemistry and it was only growing. The day after Thanksgiving, when it was all over and pretty much everyone was out shopping, the two of them got to hang out for a bit. They walked around town in the snow, just talking and taking their time.

Kendra was really starting to like the cold because it made her think of Jack now, and not sad things. At one point they kissed a bit, but that wasn't the important part. What was important was the promise he made to her, to always love her, even if she grew old and he stayed immortal. He said he'd take responsibility for her and the others now, and it was time for him to grow up. It was his promise that secured him, and his primes that she counted on.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is the end c: what did you think of it all? Please review! May even post a sequel sometime. Ya never know ;) <strong>

**That'd probably have to be a cowrite though XD**

**Anyways, PEACE OUT!**


End file.
